The Queen Of The Unholy
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Leloucia Vi Britannia Princess of Britannia and first in line for the throne chosen especially by King Frederick. A military tactics genius. With all the confidence in the world and the history to back it up. Suzaku Kururugi the son of a nobleman is just being dragged along for fun. He fell in love with her at some point. He doesn't know however she loves him too! AU FEM LELOUCHE!
1. Follow Me

**Suzaku's POV**

"Suzaku my son this is Princess Leloucia Vi Britannia her royal highness." My father said gesturing to the girl in front of me. She has long black silky looking hair and bangs covering the sides of her face. A condescending smirk graced her lips. A tight purple long dress moved around her as she reached her hand out. It was wrapped in gold bindings that looped around her dress and the edges with thin gold lines wrapping around the bodice. I took her hand bowed and kissed her fingers.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness." I said bowing my head. Her smirk grew wider and her eyes narrowed.

"No, the pleasure is mine." She corrected gesturing for me to stand. I stood and released her hand. She curtsied and giggled.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Not at all." She said firmly.

"Your highness I will leave you two alone now." My father said. I assume he received some kind of silent signal from her.

Before today I've never met her in person but Princess Leloucia is the rumored tactician of the King's children. She's apparently the smartest and a master on the battlefield though doesn't do especially well in combat herself. Even for a girl so young she's very well known by anyone with ties to the military and quite loved by the public as their prideful and insolent but charming princess.

"Suzaku, Suzaku will you be my friend?" She asked her voice like satin.

"Of course your highness." I agreed I mean what else could I do? Refuse?

"Don't be so polite answer me truthfully." She demanded her gaze turning cold.

"In that case I'd love to." I replied honestly. I wasn't sure but there was something about her that made me want to know more. More about who she was, what she liked, what she didn't like, and what she loved. Those purple eyes entranced me and I wanted more.

"Well then let's play." She said and then glided across the room. Glided because her tight purple dress trailed behind her on the floor. She extended her arms and in that moment I noticed her dress made her look a bit like a bat. With her sleeves having long triangle pieces of purple fabric hanging from them.

"What do you want to play?" I asked curiously.

"Hide and seek of course. I'll go hide try and find me." She said already opening the door. She winked then left. Back then I thought it'd be simple I mean how hard could it be to find a princess in that kind of dress? She was like 8 at the time but still that dress.. I swear it was made for seduction 8 years old or not. It was tight did I say that already? It was also purple and damn I can't get that dress out of my mind.

After counting to 20 I walked out into the hallway and looked around it. She wasn't there of course so first I checked the library as that's where I would go to hide. It was empty aside from a few maids sorting a few of the books around. I then checked the dining room and under the table. I opened the cabinets there and it only held a few stacks of paper work and a toy car I once hid there with my mom. I searched and searched throughout the entire mansion but couldn't find even a hair of her. Where could she have gone? Eventually I called out.

"I give up! Please come out!" I yelled. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there she was... IN A MAID'S UNIFORM! I stood there shocked at her attire. She giggled though and placed her hand on my cheek.

"You're very bad at hide and seek you know." She said.

"Well you use dirty tactics." I said.

"There's no rule saying I can't hide in plain sight." She reminded me clucking her tongue disapproving. "Always do whatever you can to win." She said a dangerous light to her eyes.

"I won't believe that." I said seriously. What kind of 8 year old thinks like this?! Wait.. well she is the sister of princess Cornelia...

"Believe as you wish." She said tilting her head and looking into my eyes. She had that amused look in her eyes that made me want to know what she found so funny.

"Anyway you should change out of that before my father finds out." I told her. If my day finds out he's really going to kill me this time!

"Alright I'll be back soon then please wait for me in the garden." She commanded then walked off. I couldn't help but stare after her. It was just a normal maid's uniform but still... she looked really good in it.

**In The Garden Leloucia's POV**

After I changed into my dress from before and skipped into the garden I found him sitting on one of the large rocks by the pond there. I walked up to him quietly and quickly tapped him. He quickly turned around in surprise and fell back. Luckily though he fell onto the grass and not into the pond.

"P-princess!" He yelled both in surprise and annoyance.

"Call me Leloucia." I commanded.

"Leloucia then.." He said blushing a little. I offered him a hand and he took it so I helped him up.

"Tell me then about yourself." I decided. We're outside and it's a nice day so why not talk and just relax. We sat together in the grass of the garden side by side.

"Well... what do you want to know? I'm not quite sure where to start." He admitted sheepishly.

"What do you like to do?" I asked.

"Well I like to spar with my brother when he's home sometimes. It's really fun, I always lose though." He said laughing a little. I smiled and played with a few strands of grass. "How about you?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. "It may sound odd but I like military. Often I'll steal the general's communicator during a battle and issue commands. Daddy doesn't mind though cause I always win." I admit though one reason is the general's face when he's mad is hilarious!

"Wow... that's amazing." He said his eyes wide open.

"It's amazing you actually fight with your brother too. I can't fight very well. Sometimes I wish I could be a little more like Cornelia. She's so good at combat." I said wistfully. Honestly I don't really envy her too much. I can already tell she'll be the type to sacrifice anyone and everyone at a moment's notice during combat and that won't make her very popular. However in my position I can be popular and do as I wish as my strategies won't be very understood except by the enemy and I can always lie to cover it up or push blame onto someone else unlike Cornelia who issues her orders directly.

"If you want I can help you." He offered smiling brightly at me. He's a bit like the sun, so warm, so bright, and so kind. Yet keeping too close can burn. Those green eyes though remind me of those afternoons I spent with Cornelia and Euphie jsut laying in the garden and playing. Now though Cornelia is busy trying her best to master combat and Euphie is being use a political chess piece for social outings. At least Nunnally is still available.

"I'd like that." I accepted.

"Great. Are you staying the night?"

"No but you're coming with me." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're going to my home to train with my big brother Clovis and my sister Cornelia. You're being invited and that's why I'm here." I explained smiling slyly at him.

"Invited? Why me?" He looked so bewildered and shocked that I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Because I like you." I said plainly. His eyes grew even wider and his mouth was gaping.

"Y-you like me!?" He shouted standing up.

"Not like that silly. I've taken an interest in you so there fore I want you to come with me. I won't force you but it's a once in a life time opportunity you know." I ended it in a sing song voice and he slowly sat back down.

"Well in that case I accept." He said nodding his head.

"Good because we leave in five minutes." I informed him.

"What?!" He yelled. That was what? The fifth or so time he's been shocked today?

"Yup so move along we're leaving. I'll be at the front door waiting. Do be quick about it. It's rude to keep royalty waiting you know." I said before getting up and dramatically turning around and walking off leaving him there still in shock. As I walked in I gestured for a maid to come close.

"Yes mistress Leloucia? Is there anything you need?" She asked me politely while bowing.

"Go see to Suzaku and make sure he's ready to leave in 10 minutes." I ordered. I said five earlier but 10 was more realistic as there was no way he was going to show up at my house in those clothes. The maids already packed for him though. I went to the front door where the butler showed me out. My personal maid Shirley greeted me there where the helicopter we were taking was.

"Welcome back Mistress." She said smiling that cheerful smile she always does.

"Not back yet. How has the battle been going?" I asked her. She handed me my briefcase with the battle signals map. I opened it and did a quick sweep of everything. Q1, 2, and 5 were all in the middle surrounded by 4 enemies but N 6 and 8 were coming to their aid it would only take a minute or two more.

Half of the enemy was already defeated but reinforcements were coming. I already planned for that though so when they do arrive the bomb will drop on top of them. I borrowed a stealth ship that Earl built to keep the bomb hidden until they arrive. Q 4, 6, 11 were spread out to different corners of the battle field but were doing well aside from the usual chinks and bullet dents.

My uncle Franze and his little guard were rampaging through the field causing a distraction and ruckus like I planned while my other uncle Oden and his group are sneaking underground towards the enemy base they were however in the new models. Their old models are being piloted by members of the elite force to make it seem like my uncle was there.

In the base a few friends of mine are in exactly 3 minutes are going to open the air ways for one last transmission for a surrender from my father which the enemy being the prideful idiots they are will openly refuse secure in the fact the battle hasn't completely last hope yet for them as we sustained a bit of damage as well and reinforcements are close. So when we win we can play the peace wanting good willed who only tried to defend their home so when we take over their territory full force they'll be almost no resistance as the civilians there will all blame their government. I closed the case and handed it back to her.

"Is it going well?" She asked.

"Very well in fact. I except in the next hour or so we'll have won." I predicted.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad it worked out for you." She said cheerfully.

"I am as well." I agreed. Soon that boy came out the door with a maid behind him carrying three suitcases full of luggage.

"Shall I put them into the helicopter Mistress?" She asked me after bowing.

"Yes please just set them under the seats." I told her. She bowed again and did as I told her to.

"Was I supposed to bring my own sword?" He asked me.

"It doesn't really matter. You won't be using swords." I explained.

"Then what?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Knightmares of course." I said. "Now come on we have to be leaving now." I said. Shirley went up into the helicopter first then reached out a hand to help me up the stairs. I put my hand in hers and went halfway up before turning halfway and reached a hand out to him. "Will you follow me?" I asked. Knowing I was asking for more then for him to just come and visit. He paused for a moment thinking it over.

"Yes." He decided and took my hand. We entered the helicopter and that's how we met.

* * *

**That's right. Over 2000 words not including author's note! I feel so accomplished! I've decided to do this inspired by other Code Geass fanfictions! And over my grief that in the actual series there was no way for Lelouch and Suzaku to get it on cause of Euphie... anyway please review and tell me what you think! I've only really just started watching Code Geass but I really love Lelouch! I know he well she is OOC here but I have a perfectly good reason for that and it's cause here she's 8. Everyone remember the flash back to when Lelouch was disowned? A very different person then who he is now so I tried to portray that in what if he was a girl also. Also I'm not using King Charles here it'll be a different King and some of the royal family won't show up or exist either. This is a AU I guess. Anyway review!**


	2. He Returns

"Mistress please allow me to help you!" A maid pleaded seeing her master's daughter walk down the hall angrily dripping wet.

"It is fine wait for me in my room." The girl commanded. The maid immediatly complied a bit scared but what it seemed to be black waves radiating from the princess.

Leloucia was pissed. No she was more then pissed she was furious. She had no doubt it was the fault of C.C too. That girl! No wait first she had to calm herself. She stopped walking and took a few deep breaths. She ran a hand through her wet hair and sighed. Of all the days that witch had to do something like this today. Today was important in fact so important she didn't have time to waste yelling at that girl either.

She quickly hiked up her skirts and ran towards her room slamming open the door and startling the maid she ordered to go there. After quickly drying up a little.

"Help me into my dress." She commanded gesturing to the black one in her closet. The maid nodded and took it out of the closet and off the hanger. She then proceeded to help the impatient girl put it on.

It was a black silk victorian style dress. With a sort of coat style with ruffles lining the edges though it was really all one piece. The ruffles went all the way down to the skirt. The sleeves were long and suddenly flaired out from her wrist effectively covering all of her arms and hands sides from the very tips of her fingers. The dress was floor length and quite heavy too yet the girl was used to it.

Though the skirt was a bit more puffy then she was used to it was the style nowadays and though she'd normally ignore such things and stick with her tight long and very revealing dresses she wanted to dress up today for _him. _She did wait for him for 3 years after all. She then walked to her dresser and put on a black lace choker with a red rose in the middle of it. She then put a black also lace head band into her hair that had white pearls running through the middle.

"You may leave now." She told the maid who bowed then left the room quietly. She sighed and checked herself out in the mirror again. She never used make up before but maybe it was time to start.

Then again maybe it wasn't such a good idea. She played with her bangs again making sure they framed her face just right. She sighed again feeling nervous. She usually didn't feel anxious for anything.

Life was easy for her, politics was easy for her, school was as well, and numerous other things. Yet this odd fluttering in her belly made her uneasy yet happy in a strange way. She changed out her white heels for plain black ones with a silver heart in the middle of it.

She quickly in haste left the room and to the throne room where a party was being held in honor of her child hood friend. She took her seat next to the throne. Because she was first in line for succession her seat was to the right of the throne itself while her sister Cornelia sat to the left of the king. Euphemia sat next to her and Clovis sat next to Leloucia.

Nobles flitted about the room, some eating the food provided on the tables, some making idle talk, some whispering of secrets none should here, others congratulating Suzaku and his father. She decided eventually to save the poor boy already as he looked quite uncomfortable in the sea of people. She rose from her seat and walked slowly towards him causing the people surrounding him to part and bow to her. She nodded at them but kept her gaze focused solely on him.

"Suzaku." She said a slight bit of an amused tone in her voice.

"Princess..." He whispered his eyes widening a little. Startled by her sudden appearance.

"Join me outside?" She asked in a way that wasn't really a question.

"I'd love to." He said giving her a dazzling smile. Her lips also curved up a bit giving him a rare real smile. She held out a hand and he took it just like always. She led him outside to the balcony and away from the group of nobles who stayed in that little gathering. They entered it together and behind them she pulled the roper so that curtains covered the glass doors of the balcony so no one could see them.

They stood facing each other both taking in the sight of the other.

"I've missed you." She whispered cupping his cheek with one hand and with the other still holding his hand.

"I missed you too." He said smiling happily at her. She looked down for a moment her eyes looking somber.

"Suzaku I'm being forced to marry." She revealed.

"... who?" He finally asked his eyes showing pain and anger. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Anyone I want." She said victoriously.

"And who do you want?" He asked a bit surprised but not really by her sudden change of mood and demeanor.

"Do you even need to ask?" She frowned.

"Well you never told me you liked anyone." He said clueless. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"If you don't know then you're not ready to know." She said pouting childishly.

"Come on tell me." He whined.

"Maybe someday then." She said giving up her plan for the evening. Unbeknownst to her inside he was secretly agonizing over this new information.

_She loves someone? Someone not me... wonder who it is that will take her away from me? It's a given after all who wouldn't want her... she's amazing, beautiful, smart, and charming. Was it so hopeless to just wish she would look at me as something more then just her clumsy child hood friend?_

"Would you like to dance?" She asked changing the topic.

"Sure." He said his smile a little more fake now. They took position and started slowly rotating around on the balcony making sure to stay in the middle and away from the edge and walls. They swayed to the nonexistent music and just enjoyed being near each other.

_Maybe just for now I can pretend... until I can't anymore... _the boy thought.

_He's so hopeless he doesn't see me that way at all. I'll just have to make him look at me. Truly look at me. _The girl thought.

As they both danced together under the gaze of the moon and stars until even the moon went to sleep.

* * *

**I know a bit of a short chapter but I just wanted to write a bit more and since I posted 2k+ words yesterday I thought it'd be alright to just post this early.**


End file.
